Busting it Out
by I-Adore-Wuv-Stories
Summary: Yahiro teases Megumi one day that she can’t fill a bikini, and moreover that she couldn’t ever come off as sexy. As the summer beach party comes nearer, Megumi decides to prove Yahiro wrong and busts it out.


Busting it Out

Summary: Yahiro teases Megumi one day that she can't fill a bikini, and moreover that she couldn't ever come off as sexy. As the summer beach party comes nearer, Megumi decides to prove Yahiro wrong and busts it out.

Disclaimer: ?__? What? Am I supposed to put one of these down? Huh... well if it wasn't called fanfiction then I would have never submitted this. Fan made :D = Of course I don't stinking own the series!

* * *

Cute, frilly, flowery, and a nice touch of bright summer colors decorated this particular piece of clothing. Not just any old piece of clothing though, but a cute swimsuit.

Megumi stared through the window with bright eyes. This swimsuit called to her and Megumi was getting the feeling of buying it impulsively.

Though there was only one problem that prevented her from buying this. Kind of silly if one thought about it but it was a two-piece, a bikini, and the last time Megumi remembered, she had only worn one-pieces in her life. Could she pull of the two-piece? Moreover, Megumi sighed, she wondered if it would attract a certain _stonehearted_ guy.

It was tough enough for poor Megumi that he didn't give her a full rejection. It left her hoping and wanting to try harder to impress this despicable guy. No matter how hard she tried to compress her feelings, she found herself thinking of him time to time.

Megumi drooped her shoulders and looked at the outfit one more time before she decided to turn away from it and never look at it again. _But_…Megumi started thinking and glanced a little bit back at the bikini, _it wouldn't hurt to try it out for a little bit!_Megumi bounced excitedly at the thought and nervously paced into the store asking to try the swimsuit out.

Unknown to Megumi, far from the other side of the street sitting in a limo sat a particular heir. The heir of the Saiga family of course, Saiga Yahiro himself watched from a distance. He was just coming back from a meeting when his eyes caught a flow of brown wavy hair and the large eyes of a familiar little nuisance.

A little nuisance Yamamoto Megumi definitely was to the pink haired man. Not so long ago she had confessed to him and ever since then he was not acting the same anymore. This girl threw off his daily thoughts and his mind would start drifting off into thoughts about her during meetings. He would get these funny feelings in his chest and he could've always sworn it got a little warmer.

_I like Yahiro so much that my tears ran on its own!_

A large blush appeared across Yahiro's face at that moment. He looked away from the fidgeting girl that stood yards away from his hidden limo. Clutching his fists he thought, _it's happening again!_ Why did he think about this girl so much?

He didn't like her, he was sure of it. Yahiro promised himself that he would never love again and only love once. Yes he had feelings for a purple haired female, but they weren't returned. When he first learned of Akira's new relationship it pained him for a while. He couldn't sleep peacefully and his mind was set on forever living to be a bad guy. His dreams were always tormented with constant loneliness and he watched himself become cold and distant to everyone he knew and even cared about. There were times where he would get strange dreams where there was nothing around him and was always running to find something.

_Although_…Yahiro started drifting away to another thought, apparently that one-day when a little brown haired girl sang him that song his nights became peaceful again. It was as if he felt relief and comfort in something that had been bothering him for some time and it was all because of Megumi. But after she spilled out her confession Yahiro's dreams began to change. She would appear in them and always offer him comfort.

"_Shh…" Megumi stroked Yahiro's hair, each strand passing over her fingers, "It's all right, just sleep Yahiro."_

_Yahiro buried his face more and more deeper into the softness. Relaxation and calm came over him. The scent of the girl danced into his senses and slumber overtook him._

Yahiro blushed again and put his cool hand over his face. He groaned in frustration, _I'm not developing any interest in her!_ He told himself. _What a weird dream._

At that moment he looked up again and noticed Megumi was gone from her spot. He glanced around for a moment and caught her through the store windows talking to an employee, well through her magic board.

Yahiro eyed her and thought, _I wonder what she could be doing? _But after a few seconds he smirked and got out of the car.

Cute little white ruffles, pink and cherry colored pattern, and white bows decorating the center of the bikini top and two little ones on the side of the bottom. Megumi looked at herself in the mirror and turned side to side to examine her body in surprise. She didn't think that she looked too bad in it.

She leaned over and only noticed there was a bit of space she needed to fill in the chest area. _A little big I guess, _Megumi thought, _but it's not like it's that important_. She stood back straight again and the top bikini became normal looking again.

Megumi stared at her chest and poked lightly at her petite mounds. She may not have a large chest like Akira's or a firm shaped one like Hikari's, but Megumi was almost sure that hers were rather decent. _Although they could be just a little bit bigger_, Megumi sighed. Thinking about chest size sometimes depressed and embarrassed Megumi; this wasn't a topic that any of the S.A. would ever think that she would be worried about.

Megumi shook her head; _this is not the time to think about chest sizes! Think about the cute swimsuit…swimsuit…swimsuit, _Megumi thought.

Megumi looked at her full self again once more and decided to strike a pose. _How cute! _Megumi thought of the bikini. She leaned over again and struck another pose, this time the blow-kiss and winking one.

"Sir! That is the wrong dressing room, someone is using it!"

The curtain fluttered open and there stood the object of Megumi's affection himself.

"Me-gu-mi chan!" Yahiro exclaimed, wearing a fake smile as he bursted into the dressing room. "What silly ideas do you have this time?" Yahiro said and looked at Megumi posing in the mirror.

Megumi turned very red, which matched her swimsuit, while still in her leaning over position and posing.

Yahiro blinked and felt the room get stuffy. His eyes were already automatically tracing over Megumi's body and examining her delicate features. The temperature was rising and he blamed the bright lights in the dressing room for that.

Megumi quickly snapped out of her pose as soon as she registered that her stupid crush was standing right there and had fully invaded her privacy.

She snatched her writing board and furiously scribbled, '_What are you doing here?!?' _and held the board in front of her, attempting to cover herself up.

"Well," Yahiro said and waltzed into the room and attempted to look at a point past Megumi's shoulders, "I saw you acting suspiciously outside the store on my way back and I decided to see what you were up to." Yahiro paused for a moment to take a second look at the brunette.

"Are you trying to attract beach boyfriends this time?" Yahiro said, "Judging from the swimsuit, I would be guessing that you are trying to attract someone at next week's beach party."

Megumi blushed and wrote, '_What if I am? It's my business anyways, why do you care?'_

Yahiro was slightly stunned by the response, his chest tightened a little and unlike the last time Megumi did something like this, a particular thought crossed his mind. The thought of Megumi finding another guy this time around made him feel rather bitter and he didn't like it. Then again though, Yahiro didn't like him feeling bother by any of her actions at all.

"I don't! W-well I'm just not sure how that swimsuit is going to help at all." Yahiro impulsively replied and then pointed at Megumi, "in fact your body doesn't do that bathing suit justice at all."

Megumi's turned horror stricken and her heart sunk, so did her face. She felt herself forming little tears at the side of her eyes; he didn't think that she looked good at all.

She quickly took her pen and wrote down, '_So what, at least I think I look cute!' _turned the board around and tried to give a courageous determined face.

Yahiro looked at Megumi's expression and the word 'cute' flew across his mind. He imagined Megumi striking her previous pose and remembered her confession once again. It made his chest flutter and his mind nervous. Yahiro looked away and blushed lightly, he did not like this feeling inside his chest at all. He took a breath and turned back to Megumi's face putting a fake smile on.

"Think what you want, but you probably could never pull off being sexy." Yahiro replied nonchalantly, "In fact, for the rest of your life cute is all you probably will ever get to."

Megumi blushed and felt insulted at the same time. _But, _Megumi thought, _he admitted that I was cute._

Yahiro saw the lightened (yet confused) mood on Megumi's face. In his mind he would be chuckling, but since his favorite hobby when it came to Megumi was teasing her he couldn't let this chance slide.

"Yes, the term that is used for little children look-alikes, cute." Yahiro added. He could feel Megumi's face returning to that horror stricken look. He started turning away from Megumi, laughing, and just before he left the room he turned around and put his hands near his chest, "you could use a little bit more of this by the ways."

_CLONK_.

"You jerk!" Megumi pouted.

Yahiro rubbed his head and picked up Megumi's magic board, "Now, now, is that the way to treat the man you love when he is trying to give a friendly, caring suggestion?"

Megumi flushed and cringed inwardly. He firsts rejects her and then tells her his 'friendly' opinion? She would much rather just have him reject her and then never appear in front of her again! But he re-appears and says that she can't be attractive?

She stomped over to Yahiro, snatched her board back, and stared straight into Yahiro's eyes. She wasn't going to take this from him.

"I'll become s-s-sexy!" Megumi stuttered determinedly, "I'll become more attractive than Hikari, _and _Akira…combined!"

With wide eyes, Yahiro watched speechlessly as the brown hair singer came close and gave him a graceful full view of her creamy skin and then watched her grab her things and stomp out of the room.

"And I'll have have tons of guys flocking around me too!" Megumi exclaimed.

Without turning her head to the nervous employee, Megumi headed straight towards the store's door and flashed her board at the worker, '_Please send the bill to my address' _and left.

Yahiro stood in his spot stunned. He had no idea how determined Megumi was, but the image that was frozen in his mind was Megumi's large brown orbs staring intensely at him. It made his insides mushy and he could feel himself drowning in her eyes. He fanned himself, _why is it very hot in this room? _Yahiro wondered.

* * *

A purple skirt, some socks, and a frilly blouse. Megumi looked at her arrangement that was neatly laid on her bed. She shut her eyes to imagine herself being seductive in it.

Megumi opened her eyes and slumped onto the floor. She would still look just 'cute' or like a child in Yahiro's case. It was already two hours since she stomped out of that store and to no avail was she getting to her goal.

_I'll show him!_Megumi remembered her burning thought. She wasn't going to give up yet; she wasn't going to lose to Akira's beauty.

Megumi clearly knew that Yahiro's preferred type was like Akira: Tall, sleek, and curvy. Though Megumi could understand why Yahiro would like that type. Akira didn't look a bit like a kid; she looked great in anything, and any guy would ogle at her sexy body. In fact even girls would ogle had her beauty whether they bent that way or not.

Megumi sighed again and looked at her reflection in the mirror: small, round, and clumsy. The kind of people she would probably attract was pedophiles or twelve year olds. It was the complete opposite of Akira's. Megumi frowned.

Yahiro would probably never think of her attractive at all, even if she had all those parts that she was missing. She just wasn't the girl he liked.

_I still have to try!_Megumi thought determinedly. Wondering who had more knowledge on this subject, Megumi flipped through her phone.

Akira…no she would probably not like Megumi's intention, Hikari…err…I don't think Hikari thinks about being sexy, Sakura? Megumi looked at Sakura's number for a few seconds. _Yes! _Megumi brightened up; _Sakura can probably help me on this! I bet she tries hard to look attractive for Jun all the time! _

"Hello, Sakura here!" the voice on the other line answered.

"Sakura," Megumi replied in a small embarrassed voice, "I need your help for a bit."

"Yeah sure!" Sakura enthusiastically responded, "I would love to help you out! What is it?"

"…."

"Megumi?"

"…-y."

"What? I'm sorry Megumi-Chan. I can't hear you speak up a bit!"

"Pl…me…-ier."

"Okay once more, a teeny bit more louder."

"PLEASE HELP ME TO BECOME SEXIER!" Megumi yelped into the receiver.

"…." Sakura was too stunned to answer back.

"I'm sorry!! Ifyouhavebetterthingstodoit'sokayI'mfinethanksforyourtime!" –_Beep-_

Megumi breathed heavily, her face very red due to embarrassment and a lack of oxygen.

A few minutes later Megumi was snapped out of her brooding as she heard a helicopter over her house and then a sudden ring of the doorbell.

Curiously, Megumi went to go open the door and she was tackled by a pink hair someone.

"Megumi!" Sakura screamed in excitement, she seemed to have overcome her shock quickly, "I'm so happy that you came to ask me! I know just what to do!"

Megumi took out her magic board and wrote, '_You do?'_

Sakura nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone, "I will now start to commence project _Bust it or Lust it!"_

A few minutes later clothes rack one by one flowed into Megumi's house and designer brand after designer brand were laid out in front of Megumi's eyes. A large 3-sided mirror was brought in and Megumi was placed on the platform in the middle.

Sakura patted Megumi's shoulder and smiled deviously at Megumi's reflection, "Don't worry, we'll make it so that even the coldest of guys would want you to turn the heat their world up."

Megumi smiled nervously back at Sakura, and then remembered Yahiro's words, "…_for the rest of your life cute is all you probably will ever get to."_

Megumi clenched her fist and stared back at Sakura with passion burning around her. '_Let's do our best!'_ Megumi's board said.

* * *

_One week, _Yahiro thought as he stepped out of his car and put a foot into the soft sand of the private beach. It had been around a week since he last saw Megumi and his mind has been increasing its thinking activity on the girl. Whether he was awake or not his mind would flash images of Megumi in her bathing suit.

Yahiro mentally smacked himself, _when have I become such an imaginative person_.

He walked towards the glowing string of lantern lights and beating music that filled the air. There were a lot of people there already because he had been running late because of the last meeting he was at. He wasn't supposed to have that meeting, but because of the one before and thanks to his wondering mind, they didn't get much business done that day, so there was another.

Yahiro walked into the crowd and glanced around. _I wonder where Akira and the S.A. members are_, Yahiro thought looking to clumps of people. Further into his mind he wondered where a brunette was.

"TAKASHIMA!" a voice yelled from not too far away.

_There's Hikari_, Yahiro thought and walked toward the source of the noise. There he saw the S.A. members, Sakura, and Takashima feeding devious grins to spite Hikari.

"Okay Ms. Number-two, what do you want to challenge to me this time?" He said grinning.

"To a watermelon-eating contest!" Hikari declared. "If I win, you will admit defeat in front of everyone!"

"And if I win, you will be forced to feed me by hand for the rest of the day," Takashima replied.

"Ah," Ryuu said, sweat dropping, "There they go again!"

"My poor Hikari!" Akira cried and attempted to shake Hikari's determined form, "She is being played by the devil again! Hikari stop eating those watermelons you'll regret it later when you have to go to the bathroom badly!"

Tadashi pulled Akira back, "Now, now Akira," he said, "I think you have a different thing to worry about." Akira stopped crying and looked at Tadashi with larger watery eyes.

_Now that I think about it_, Yahiro thought watching the S.A. members, _where is Megumi?_

"WAHH!" Akira bursted out crying, five times louder this time, "My poor Megumi!" She started pounding Tadashi in the face while freaking out.

Sakura who was standing next to Jun the whole time noticed Yahiro next to them, "Oh! Yahiro! You looking for someone?" Sakura's innocent smile had a devilish point to them; Yahiro noticed it.

"What is Akira crying about this time?" Yahiro frowned, glancing around trying to locate someone in particular in the large crowds of half naked guys and girls.

June sweat dropped and Ryu sighed. Takashima snorted and Hikari looked confused.

"WAHH," Akira kept crying.

Yahiro raised his eyebrow, _what has happened?_

"Megumi is in the middle of flirting right now," Tadashi blatantly yelled and pointed to a crowd a few meters away. Yahiro's chest clenched a little bit. She was flirting with other guys?

_SMACK_. Tadashi went flying up into the air and Akira screamed loudly while smacking Tadashi. She turned around evily and glared at Yahiro.

"Do you have something to do with this?" Akira peered angrily into Yahiro's eyes, "I bet you do, you always do!"

"What makes you think that I'm making Megumi 'flirting'?" Yahiro replied back looking at the crowd.

"Well," Jun said glancing nervously at the group, "Megumi seemed to be very determined today to wear…" he started to falter, "such…interesting clothing…."

"Yeah!" Hikari piped in, "She looked like a total hard-shell!"

"That's _bomb-shell_number-two," Takashima said.

_Interesting clothing?_Yahiro thought, could Megumi be doing what he thinks she is?

"I wonder what has gotten into Megumi," Hikari pondered loudly. "The moment we all arrived a wave of guys just looked up and surrounded her! It was like a meat-sale!"

"Better yet," Ryuu mumbled, "she isn't resisting at all…."

At that moment the crowd around Megumi dispersed for a bit and in the middle was Megumi herself. She sat on a wicker table and smiled at the guys talking around her. Her hair was up in a beautiful, yet stylishly messy bun. Her lips were a light pearl pink color that glistened in the setting sun. Megumi's white blouse was unbuttoned by five buttons, which revealed a nice view of her white bikini inside. A gold necklace encircled her neck and she sat on the table looking relaxed and responding. Her legs were crossed and a short wavy white skirt that supposedly stopped mid-thigh instead started to slip up a little. Megumi looked like an angel yet at the same time she looked like a girl that was up for some fun.

"Megumi is going to be sexy from now on!" Sakura chimed in happily.

All the S.A. members stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Yahiro gawked with disbelief, his eyes having a hard time finding Megumi again as soon as the crowd reappeared around her. This time it was twice the guys.

"Sakura," Yahiro sighed, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No~" Sakura shook her head innocently, her eyes clearly saying something opposite, "I just helped her out with the wardrobe and things like that~"

"Sakura!" Akira cried flailing her arms around, "how could help Megumi into such a state?"

All eyes turned to Sakura and intense stares were felt and prickled her skin.

"H-hey!" Sakura said backing up, "Don't blame me! She was the one that asked me for help! She was upset about something that had to do with someone calling her flat and unattractive!"

"WHAT?" Akira yelled crazily, "WHO SAID THAT? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Yahiro uncomfortably shifted in his position and glanced back at the large crowd. Takashima noticed and narrowed his eyes at him; he inched closer to Yahiro.

"You probably should go now because I believe she is about to go somewhere else," Takashima whispered.

Alarmed, Yahiro stared at Takashima and then whipped around to see the crowd absent from the spot.

Yahiro started walking away and shuffled through people to find Megumi's crowd.

"Yahiro?" Akira yelled, "Where are you going?! Come back! I'm not done with you yet!"

Sakura patted Akira and reassured her, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he's going to get Megumi back."

* * *

"Hey, so you want to go for a swim?" One guy to the left asked, he flipped his golden blonde hair and gave Megumi a flash of flashy white teeth.

_Not really, _Megumi thought but she smiled and quickly turned her attention to the guy on her right.

"So what do you like to do?" the guy asked, he seemed kind.

Megumi smiled and wrote on her board, '_singing'._

The guy looked confused for a second but quickly nodded. A guy behind the guy to her right suddenly stepped in and gently grabbed her hand. His head bent down, his light pink hair brushing Megumi's arm. He kissed her hand as a greeting.

Megumi gasped for a second. A moment there, Megumi thought that it was Yahiro, but as soon as the guy revealed his face his face looked very different from her lavender haired crush. It wasn't awful looking, just different. She mustered a sugarcoated smile back at him.

"Hello my lady," the guy said nicely, his purple eyes giving off a warm greeting, "This is my first time at parties like these and I have to say you are the most stunning one by far. I am not surprised that you have so many guys around you, I had a hard time getting in here, but after seeing you close to face, I must say it is my pleasure to meet you."

The guy's words sounded sincere and warm to Megumi. His smile was kind and his eyes held no ill intentions, so Megumi blushed to his comment and the words slipped out, "thank you." What a nice person.

For the past few days Megumi had practiced with Sakura on responding to guys and how to make it the most simple for Megumi to sit and just receive. At first it was hard for Megumi to give 'natural' looking pretty smiles, but after being shoved out into the street to try it out Megumi slowly got the hang of it. _Just smile and nod,_Megumi kept reminding herself, _simple replies and keep fluttering the eyes_. _Don't count the numbers just think as if all of these people are Sakura pretending to be a man._ Megumi let out a giggle; Sakura's example was really funny. Although by now, she had to admit her cheeks were kind of getting tired of constant smiling. _But I have to prove to Yahiro that I can be attractive too!_

Megumi kept listening to the other guys blab while her eyes moved around the crowd. She could feel someone staring at her intensely and it was coming from a certain direction. Megumi let her eyes wonder and she found herself frozen on a pair of lavender eyes.

Yahiro stared at Megumi from a fair distance and Megumi could make out that he seemed to be bothered. Gulping, Megumi quickly darted her eyes the other way and went back to pretending on listening to the guys around her.

"Man, that girl is hot! I talked to her and she seemed open. Thinking what I'm thinking?" a guy said to his friend, passing by Yahiro unknowingly asking for his death using dangerous words.

"Yeah," his friend laughed, "Maybe we should ask her out later." The two guys high five each other.

Yahiro briefly walked behind the both of them and put his hand on their shoulders. He gave a bright fake smile, "You know if you dare lay a hand on her," he said with a low tone, "Then kiss your current lives goodbye."

The first guy turned around and jerked back, "What makes you think you can do that?"

His friend tugged on the first guy's sleeves and quickly pointed the other way.

"What?" the guy snapped.

"That person," his friend whispered in alert, Yahiro smiled widened, "he's the heir of the Saiga Corporation!" The other guy's eyes widened and the both of them scurried off into a different crowd and disappeared from Yahiro's sight.

Yahiro spotted the crowd and watched Megumi from afar. He could have sworn that she made eye contact to him for a moment, but then she seemed to smile and nod at someone. Yahiro bitterly started to make his way to the crowd. He was slightly tired from shuffling around and shoving through people, but his energy quickly returned as soon as he saw Megumi turn embarrassed.

He could feel his insides churning and his heart squeezing inside of him. Yahiro stared annoyingly as he watched the pink haired man bend down and give a kiss to Megumi's petite hand. Why was he touching her in that familiar way? Yahiro clenched his fists and began to take a step forward, but then he hesitated. He wasn't jealous; he didn't even love this girl. He had already rejected her and said that he couldn't love.

Why was he feeling like he wanted to bash the other guy's brains then? He hasn't done anything to him, and Megumi wasn't in immense danger. Well… her voice was in danger!

Yahiro's ears perked up as soon as he heard the tiny voice of Megumi's. He convinced himself that her voice was definitely in danger, and he didn't want Megumi's songs to be ruined. With that excuse, Yahiro unleashed himself into the crowd and barged in and shoved every guy aside.

"Megumi don't waste your precious voice on these buffoons!" Yahiro yelled angrily, making his way right in front of her. He looked down menacingly and glared at everyone around them. Most of them took a step back, fear of the Saiga heir's power.

"Ya-Yahiro!" Megumi said surprised, she didn't expect Yahiro to actually make any kind of appearance in front of her even though she declared she was going to become sexy. But that didn't mean she wasn't thoroughly excited by seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't talk!" Yahiro scolded her, "I thought you said that your voice was precious!"

Megumi nodded and quickly took out her magic board. Even though he didn't love her, why was he here still and out there to care for her like this? If he didn't make her feel angry, then he would make her feel confused at times like these.

"Excuse me," the pink haired guy said grabbing Megumi's hand, "I believe that the young lady has the right to do whatever she wants to."

Yahiro turned to the guy with similar hair color to him and glared daggers at him. Megumi shivered, she could feel a snow tundra aura coming off of Yahiro.

"Come on Megumi, let's go somewhere else and chat," the guy said, looking at Megumi with a firm look, "I have had many sisters and I have met many guys before and this one is no good, he will not respect you Megumi. He doesn't seem like the kind that will ever come to like anyone."

The guy tugged on Megumi's hand and beckoned her to go with him. Megumi hesitated and watched Yahiro's expression go from angry to a saddened lonely face. Of course though, only Megumi could see that because the very next second he looked up and had his fake smile on.

"You're right," Yahiro smiled wickedly with his hands up in the air, "Here I am pretending to show concern, but really I am no good and I don't have good intentions." Yahiro grabbed Megumi's shoulder and pulled her closer to him; Megumi faintly turned pink, Yahiro seemed to have a firm but gentle squeeze on her that sent sparks into her body.

"I was thinking of inviting her over later and using her," Yahiro moved his other hand to Megumi's chin, which made Megumi tremble a bit because it seemed as if Yahiro was going to come closer to her face and eat her.

"But…" Yahiro said looking downwards for a moment. His mind was completely set on one thing. With quick actions to others it looked as if Yahiro was going to use his hands to reach down her open blouse to touch her, but instantly he grabbed the two sides of the blouse and quickly buttoned them up.

"You caught me," Yahiro sighed letting go of Megumi's shirt. He stood up straight and smirked at the other guys; their mouths were hanging open. He was actually inwardly laughing at the stupid look Megumi had when he as buttoning up her blouse. Was she thinking that something else would happen instead?

Megumi gasped and instinctively covered her chest. She looked down to see what was done and she frowned yet blushed at the same time. Yahiro had helped her cover up, did he not like her body that much? Megumi felt a bit saddened.

The pink hair man immediately saw Megumi's pained expression and grabbed Yahiro by the collar, "You have invaded a lady's privacy, you pervert!" Yahiro blinked, he glanced at Megumi and felt slightly taken back. He didn't think that his actions would hurt her, _stupid girl_, he thought. Then again though, most of his actions usually were taken offensively, he wasn't too surprised if she took it the same way. Yahiro looked back at the guy.

"Really, am I?" Yahiro boringly responded; he was unfazed by the guy's display of power. "Because at least I wasn't looking down her cleavage obviously like all of you did." Well if he was going to be prepared to offend everyone, what was the use of holding back.

People gasped around the two and Megumi's eyes widened, _they were?_ She started thinking, but better yet, _Yahiro thinks I have cleavage?_She thought turning red. Men that surrounded Megumi started forming a wave of anger; they seemed to want to beat up Yahiro. Megumi frowned; she didn't want that to be happening. Suddenly she remembered that Yahiro had strange ways of protecting the people he cared for. Perhaps he buttoned up her shirt for that reason. She blushed thinking that for a moment she thought he disliked her.

He was always trying to be the bad guy, and Megumi could not let him convince that he truly looked like one that to everyone else. She saw the good in him and she wanted him to believe it and show it.

Yahiro closed his eyes for a moment to wait patiently for the strike that was going to come at him; he was ready to punch back. He could hear the other guy clenching his fist, _any moment now_. "She doesn't like you," one guy voiced out loud in the crowd. A wave of murmur seemed to voice aloud the same thought.

Yahiro sighed, a little pang formed inside of him; perhaps she didn't like him anymore. He didn't give her such kind responses either though, so he could see why she wouldn't like him. Heck, he already rejected her feelings, that couldn't let a girl continue on. Maybe that's why Megumi was so into becoming a beam of attraction in this party; it was to tell him that he wasn't worth her time anymore.

Megumi saw this and her thoughts immediately jumped to her confession from awhile back. He couldn't be thinking that she was lying, could he? It may have slipped her mouth that day, but she meant exactly what she said. That was all her mind was focused on anyways, she couldn't lie about something like that so nonchalantly.

"No!" Megumi exclaimed, surprised eyes turned to her. Megumi stared directly into Yahiro's eyes, her cheeks flushed into a crimson glow.

"I do love you Yahiro!" She said aloud, her mouth stammering each word and tears were forming around her eyes, "I wasn't lying! I love you Saiga Yahiro for who you are!"

Yahiro looked at Megumi, stunned. He looked away and a large glow of red was flashing across his face. Did she have to announce that to everyone around her? His heart pumped quickly and pumped blood to his cheeks.

"Weirdo," he muttered and with a smooth swoop he knocked the guy that held his collar and sent him flying backwards crashing into the guys around them.

"Come on," Yahiro said, faintly blushing, to Megumi and hurriedly grabbed her hand, "let's go."

Megumi blushed and immediately complied while she watched Yahiro take her hand and grip her hand firmly. She could feel the heat emitting from his palm and her palm, but even more, she could feel his fingertips sensitively touch her hand.

As the two left toward somewhere else, a wave of disbelief came crashing over Megumi's now abandoned group of guys. First was, _Saiga _Yahiro? Then second was were they going out with each other? Everyone was just too damned confused. One thing for sure though and that was the girl was gone.

* * *

Already half a mile away from the beach party, Yahiro kept walking with Megumi hand-in-hand. Megumi wasn't very sure where or when they were stopping, but she did also not want to break the connection they had that she liked so much.

The sun was already dipping low into the horizon and the faint colors of the sun were being overtaken by the dark blue sky of stars. The moon was glowing above their heads and Megumi could see out into the ocean and smell the night breeze that blew softly into her hair. The temperature was dropping and the night warmth was taking over. Megumi shivered a little and then sneezed; she didn't know being in a bikini could make you kind of cold every now and then.

"Excuse me," Megumi muttered softly from behind Yahiro.

Yahiro quickly turned around and frowned at the tiny predicament. He forgot that it was getting colder and he forgot that they were still walking. He was too immersed in his own thoughts that he was surprised when he realized where he was again.

"I'm sorry," Megumi said when she saw Yahiro's frown.

"Tsk," Yahiro said, "don't talk." He took off his light sweater with his free hand and wrapped it around Megumi's shoulders.

"But—"

"Don't you value your voice?"

Megumi gulped and nodded but then spoke again, "But I left my board back over near the group…." Her eyes trailed back to the direction they came from.

Yahiro looked around Megumi; she wasn't carrying anything.

Megumi looked down and started to squeeze her palms, she really wanted to say another thing that was on her mind.

Yahiro noticed a sudden feeling on his hand and he quickly realized that he was holding hands with Megumi. He blushed upon realizing that for this whole time he had not let go of her hand once, he rapidly let go and put his hand in his pocket.

Megumi felt the withdrawal from Yahiro and she looked up to see him looking away at the ocean. His hair flew faintly in the ocean breeze and the large moon illuminated his flawless features in his face. Megumi looked down and painfully started to wonder if this was the very last time that she got to be with him like this. She liked him so much that it overjoyed her every time she was able to get a moment with him.

_Probably_, Megumi told herself. It was either now or never that she once again confirms his feelings. If there was no hope for her then she would move on, it would be a slow and painful get over but it was even more painful to constantly be around him and know that he didn't like her.

"Yahiro," she breathed out into the night, "you are despicable."

Yahiro looked back at Megumi quickly, he was surprised that she decided to keep talking and used her voice for throwing an insult at him. It was okay though since he knew that it was true. He smiled, "I know I am."

"Yes you are!" Megumi said, her voice escalating and her gaze firmly looking into Yahiro, "if you didn't walk in on me while I was dressing then you would have been spared being thought badly of."

Yahiro raised an eyebrow, his lips set into a straight line. How did people thinking badly of him make him despicable?

"You have a good heart Yahiro," Megumi said, "you know it and I know it."

"Megumi," Yahiro said, "I don't have always have a good heart and if that is what you like about me then you couldn't last with me."

"You're wrong Yahiro! I bet I could because I believe that you have a good nature and you always will because you care." Megumi took a breath of air and trembled a bit, she was going to take a gamble on her next line because it would determine what Yahiro felt about her.

"T-t-that's why," Megumi pointed at him, "You got jealous!"

Yahiro looked at her incredulously and shrugged his shoulders, "I was just helping because Akira would be happier if you were away from that horde of men."

Megumi dropped her arm and stared with large brown orbs that glistened with the reflection of the ocean in it. There was her answer, it was for Akira, and not because of his feelings it was because of Akira's feelings. That would make sense for the stomping over, the menacing glares to the other people, the covering up. Her good friend wouldn't want all that exposure to be on Megumi. All the vibes that Megumi thought she was receiving from Yahiro was just a hopeful fluke on her own part, something she probably thought up herself.

Megumi frowned and felt her eyes slightly stinging with tears. _No, _she thought, _I can't cry now I am supposed to already know that he didn't like me anyways._She was only special to him because she was a precious friend of his one-sided love.

Well now she doesn't want to be that special person anymore, she didn't need people to be babying her.

Megumi shook the tears away and smiled at Yahiro. Yahiro responded a little surprised, he was sure that she was going to cry, in fact he felt himself regret every word that he said but he tried hard to push that regret aside and resume back to his unfeeling life.

Smiling, Megumi exhaled a relaxed sounding breath and unbuttoned her blouse down all the way.

Yahiro's eyes bulged, widening to a degree that only happened when he was utterly stupefied.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" Yahiro stuttered immensely watching Megumi completely revealing her bathing suit.

Megumi slipped off the skirt and stared up at Yahiro smiling more brightly than ever. "Well now that I know why you helped me Yahiro let me say 'thank you very much!' but I'm fine. I dressed like this to make you feel something, but now that it's over I don't need to wear this. Plus, today was a whole set up to get a boyfriend and at last be able to experience love."

"That isn't going to help you find love Megumi," Yahiro said, his face was getting redder by the second as the moon shone onto Megumi's body, the creamy tone of her skin radiating in the light.

Megumi ignored his comment and stretched her arms. She started walking to the ocean and she continued, "I was planning to take a swim later on because it started to get a little hot while I was sitting there listening. But then you came to protect and help me, and do what Akira would want. I was really happy Yahiro, thank you." Megumi giggled, "I was feeling really stuffy by the middle of it actually; the sun was really hot when that guy had you. I wanted to help you but in the end I just blurted out my feelings again."

Yahiro listened and stared at Megumi, worry was starting to emit inside of him. Why was Megumi saying all this, and where was she going. He wanted to reach out and grab her but he couldn't, in his mind he didn't like her in any romantic way.

"Stop talking," Yahiro muttered, was that all he could do?

"That's okay though," Megumi said still smiling, still ignoring his words. She turned around halfway from the ocean and Yahiro and bowed, "I'm sorry for troubling you the whole time. You don't need to bother with me anymore I won't continue to annoy you with my meddlesome feelings. Today will be the last time I am a nuisance to you and Akira. I am perfectly old enough to take care of myself and I thank you both for caring for my well-being, but I'll take care of my own love life. I hope Yahiro that one day you'll find someone you love and take care of her with all that kindness I know you have and be happy."

Megumi inhaled deeply and yelled out enough to not cause chaos, "I will stop loving Saiga Yahiro from this day on!"

Yahiro stared at Megumi, stunned. She returned him another bright smile and quickly dashed the other way and splashed herself into the ocean.

_At last I get to swim freely! _Megumi thought. She splashed excitedly and started to tremble in the water, her mind was happy but her body was not. A large wave was in the distance and Megumi could feel the tears involuntarily running down her cheeks. _I have to endure it though!_Megumi thought determinedly and went under water to cover her tears.

Yahiro stood in his spot, his hand twitched at his side. What was he waiting for now? She said that she accepted that he doesn't love her and she decided to stop with this silly game. She admitted defeat and decided to move on, which makes him the winner.

But, the game never intended for him to win or lose, it was all Megumi's choice.

The rest of his life without this girl's nuisance and troublesome ways life was bound to be peaceful and normal. _But lonely_, the thought flashed through Yahiro's mind. The rest of his life without Megumi's caring, singing, and just her being there beside him was making him feel empty. His life was going to return back to the way it always was; he would work day and night, always eating alone or into the nighttime. He was going to wake up and never wonder what was going to happen for the day, and never wonder where a certain brunette was. He wouldn't be able to anticipate to Megumi's singing ever again in person. She wouldn't be there to sing to him personally ever again.

_Love_, Yahiro thought. The first person that would pop into his mind would be Megumi, not Akira. It used to be filled with the images of Akira, but now it was overtaken by Megumi's gentle face and his ears were filled with her song.

But in time, Megumi would find another person to love.

Yahiro's chest tightened. She would fall in love with someone else and use her precious voice to talk to him. She would smile at him warmly and greet him warmly every morning with her stupid magic board. Then at nighttime they would sit outside and Megumi would sing her songs for him to listen to.

He wouldn't be able to hear the voice of Yamamoto Megumi ever again. The sound he loved to hear and the face he loved to anticipate for would never appear in front of him after parting ways with her.

Being with her wasn't much of a matter of whether he wanted to love her or not, Yahiro realized that he needed her.

He was already in love with her.

With great realization, Yahiro looked up and saw the large ocean wave crash into the shore of the ocean beach. He frantically looked around; Megumi was just standing there a moment ago. _Perhaps,_Yahiro thought alarmingly, _she was taken by the waves?_

"Megumi!" Yahiro yelled as he dashed into the ocean waters. He frantically swam under the water to search for any kind of body sinking. He spotted brown hair flowing in the water and saw Megumi with her eyes closed and bubbles escaping her nose.

Yahiro quickly swam to her body and pulled her above the water.

"Megumi!" Yahiro exclaimed and patted her face to check for consciousness.

"Mmm," emitted a tiny voice from Megumi, _why does it suddenly feel cold and breezy?_

The sound of the waves and water overtook the tiny noise Megumi made and Yahiro did not hear it.

"Wake up Megumi!" Yahiro exclaimed once more, he didn't see anything move. He started dragging her onto shore and there he went straight to what he remembered seeing people do when someone wasn't breathing (Yahiro isn't really a good lifeguard is he).

Immediately Megumi sensed something wrong. She could breath easily and she was being moved by something. She opened her eyes and realized that the exact person she decided to stop loving not too long ago was carrying her. Megumi closed her eyes again and opened them; she couldn't believe this was happening. What was Yahiro doing in the ocean with her? Confusion spread across her mind.

She closed her eyes quickly again, she was too nervous to open them. She felt herself being laid down gently and then she heard Yahiro breath heavily above her. Megumi closed her eyes and started to wonder what in the world was happening.

CPR, that is what stood out the most in the process in Yahiro's mind. He looked down at Megumi's lips and he blushed at the thought. _This isn't the time to get embarrassed damnit, _Yahiro personally cursed at himself. He tilted Megumi's head, plugged her nose, and then blew oxygen into Megumi's mouth using his.

Megumi snapped open her eyes and blushed furiously. Yahiro was staring straight down at her and he was only doing that only about three inches away from her face. On top of that, she registered that he had just attempted CPR, which meant that…that she just got kissed by Yahiro!

She touched her lips and turned pink at the remembering of his soft touch. It was smooth and warm, his lips.

Relief came settling in as soon as Megumi opened her eyes. Yahiro smiled and too Megumi in his arms and hugged her, "Thank god you're alive!"

Megumi was wide eyed and confused, his touches were making her new resolve not working. She could feel his wet chest pressing up against her cold body and it was creating heat between them. It was slightly driving her numb, the embrace of his arms felt really comfy to Megumi.

"I was never drowning," Megumi said, resisting the comfort.

Yahiro stopped hugging her and looked confusingly at her. Megumi shook her head and showed that she was breathing perfectly fine. Yahiro quickly turned red, from head to toe, and he desperately tried to look away. Megumi responded the same way Yahiro did and looked down instead.

The two sat like that for some time before Yahiro spoke up. He nervously looked at Megumi and with a saddened look he asked, "Is it too late?"

Megumi tilted her head, "too late for what?"

Yahiro turned his full body towards her and he stared intently at her, "Are you not in love with me anymore?"

Megumi coughed and stared surprisingly at Yahiro. What was Yahiro trying to bring up again? It was rather soon to bring up the past; Megumi wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Y-yes…" Megumi wearily answered, "I did say that I would stop loving you not too long ago…." She felt her cheeks get hot; it felt strange saying words that were only supposed to come out once. Yahiro's intense stare wasn't helping either; his eyes were saying mixed messages to her.

"Don't," Yahiro managed to say.

"Don't say it?" Megumi said, taken back. So he didn't want to hear it? "I'm Sorry Yahir—"

"Can you take it back?" Yahiro cut in.

"What?" Megumi questioned.

"Just don't say that you will stop loving me."

"I don't get it, didn't you want that?"

"No! Just take those words back."

"I don't get what you are getting at Yahiro," Megumi said apologetically.

Yahiro sighed; his message wasn't going to get through this way. He had to stop finding a different method and just say it straight out. Megumi would otherwise never get what he was trying to say.

"I-" Yahiro started, he was getting nervous now in front of the girl he loved, this was on a whole new level for him. He had never confessed before.

"I," Yahiro started again, his face was blushing hard, "like you."

Megumi stared stupefied, her blush visible and her eyes were wide and disbelieving what she saw. Yahiro confessing? This was too good to be true. Megumi never thought that this day would come. She just always dreamed of him returning her feelings, but this time it was real.

"Ouhh?" Megumi let out a stupid sound.

"What kind of response was that?" Yahiro said, partially annoyed only to the fact that he just spilled his innermost feeling out and all he received was an untranslatable sound.

Megumi shook her head and she started smiling like what she felt was put as an idiot. She could not believe it. Megumi's heart pounded quickly and loudly that she was having a hard time hearing the ocean waves around her. Even her own breathing couldn't be heard and Megumi's world seemed to only hear a consistent pound.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yahiro said confused at Megumi's second response.

"Do you really mean it?" Megumi whispered, her large brown orbs staring innocently and questioningly.

"Stupid," Yahiro said leaning closer to get right up in Megumi's face, "why would I lie about such a thing." His forehead was so close that he leaned his on Megumi's head and he could hear the quickened breathing change in Megumi.

Yahiro smiled, who knew that his presence could change someone like that so quickly. And who knew that her presence could change the way he was thinking so quickly too. A day ago, his head was clear and thinking to full capacity. Now his mind was swimming in mush and he was doing things by impulse. He could care less about his paranoia of becoming hated and his strange not-your-everyday actions. Ever since he ran into the ocean to save Megumi, he had been doing everything by feeling and impulse.

His feelings expressed itself through his eyes and they stared straight into Megumi's brown ones: Love, nervousness, and need. He could feel his own heart thudding as he gently touched Megumi's cheek. He could smell her sweet scent wafting from her silky hair. He closed his eyes and savored the scent.

Megumi blushed. Her heart pounded louder than ever at the contact of Yahiro's hand. She gulped and searched into Yahiro's eyes for some kind of response to his new gestures. Instead she found herself following Yahiro's eyes and found his lips parting slightly. Without thinking it over, Megumi closed the distance between the both of them.

Yahiro was first surprised at the contact, but soon he adjusted himself and started registering the soft contacts of Megumi's lips on his. They were gentle, soft, and most of all sweet. His heart raced and he could feel his insides burn with unknown passion. Slowly, his hand started stroking her soft hair and he leaned into her, allowing himself to savor more of the kiss.

A flash of light shot up into the air and crackled into a colorful spray of lights. Fireworks were going off and it startled the both of them. Yahiro quickly pulled away and Megumi sat in her spot looking dazed.

Her eyes snapped back to reality and she looked at Yahiro and covered her face, her cheeks were burning. She couldn't believe herself. It was great that he finally returned her love, but it wasn't even the first day of going out yet and she went kissed him.

"I'm sorry!" Megumi squeaked embarrassed.

Yahiro cocked an eyebrow, he was equally embarrassed but furthermore he was intrigued by Megumi's reaction.

"Why are you getting shy all of a sudden?" He teased while trying to pull away her hands from covering her face. Successfully revealing Megumi's face, Yahiro smirked and held her hands down at her sides. Megumi's face was as red as a tomato and it was changing to a deeper shade of red each second.

"You know," Yahiro teased in a menacing voice, "you will pay for taking my kiss. My _first _kiss." Megumi gulped and Yahiro started laughing evilly.

"Let's see…" Yahiro started off, "should it be public humiliation? Or should it be personal torture?" Yahiro went close to her cheek and blew softly into her ear.

Megumi jumped and huffed, "Well!" Megumi retorted. She glared at Yahiro with a large streak of blush over her face, "Yahiro you'll pay for taking my first kiss…**twice**, and for calling me flat!"

Yahiro glanced down and looked back up at Megumi. There was a good reason as to why Yahiro buttoned up Megumi's blouse earlier.

Yahiro smiled and snickered, "Your boobs are actually larger than I thought Megumi."

Megumi stared at Yahiro wildly. She could feel her own eyes start to swirl and her face turn hot. He was so quick and straightforward and _smiling_. It startled Megumi so much that she was lost for words because she couldn't decide whether that was an insult or a **compliment**.

Yahiro smiled brightly (which felt somewhat sarcastic like) and Megumi forced all her will to muster up one word.

"Pervert!" she exclaimed and quickly darted for the ocean.

Yahiro watched as Megumi attempted to escape but only to trip and fall face full into sand. He bent over and started laughing hard.

Megumi huffed and looked at him with teary angry eyes. A large blush adorned her cheeks. _Why did I have to fall for this despicable kind of guy?_ She thought annoyed.

Yahiro stopped laughing and stood up to walk over to Megumi. He offered his hand down to Megumi and smiled, "You look great in that sand covered bathing suit too."

Megumi 'hmped' and grabbed Yahiro's hand in order to pull him down letting him receive a face full of sand too.

Yahiro quickly got back up and stared at Megumi with a menacing look. Five fireworks shot up into the sky and crackled with vibrant colors.

Megumi smiled and wrote on the sand, '_You look handsome with grains on your face too_.'

Yahiro sighed and then smiled, a life with Yamamoto Megumi, could he retreat now?

_But_, they both thought, _it's too late because I've already fallen for you._

After the fireworks ended and the party was nearing its last stage, the new couple decided it was time to go back to the main party.

Hand in hand, they returned and received a lot of looks and shocked faces. It took two S.A. members and a Takashima to hold back Akira's intention to kill Yahiro. Then it took a Megumi and two S.A. members to hold back Yahiro from murdering Sakura. Life was good for everyone.

* * *

~ Hello everyone! That was fun :D I loved reading all those Yahiro and Megumi fanfiction that I wanted to write one too to add to the ever growing database of stories for this couple! Thanks for reading! Review if you want, the choice is yours, but most of all enjoy the story!


End file.
